


He can sing?

by Kairiipasta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairiipasta/pseuds/Kairiipasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic and I wrote it for meadowofstars because she liked the idea.<br/>Basically Kageyama learns Hinata can sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He can sing?

Hinata sits down on the couch, excited his boyfriend will finally get to see his favorite movie. Kageyama comes back with some popcorn and puts the DVD in. “This better not be boring, dumbass Hinata,” Kageyama says. “It’s not, and we’re together now will you stop calling me that?”  
Kageyama just blushes and sees a lot of singing men. ‘Man, this movie is weird. Must be why d-Hinata likes it,’’ he thinks. Soon enough though, he is getting really into it. He feels very sorry for this Fantine girl so far. It’s time for another song, and Hinata says, “This is my favorite!” He starts singing the song, and before Kageyama can say anything, he’s completely mesmerized by his boyfriend’s voice. He closes his eyes, looking very content. When the song is over, Hinata looks over to Kageyama and realizes he’s asleep, with the most relaxed face he’s ever seen on Kageyama. Hinata giggles a little, and shakes Kageyama slightly. “Why’d you wake me up dumbass Hinata,” he asks. Hinata giggles again and says, “We need to go to bed, Bakageyama”  
They go up to bed and Hinata is almost asleep when Kageyama asks, “H-Hinata c-can you maybe sing for me again… it’s really n-nice.” Kageyama is blushing fiercely as Hinata kisses his nose. Hinata starts to sing and Kageyama closes his eyes and falls asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I hope you liked it. The movie is Les Misérables


End file.
